


Galaxies

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Series: Kanó- and Nelyo and -Káno [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, War of Wrath, they're adorable dorks, trying to get a feel for elrond and gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: Perhaps a year after the now-grown peredhel twins join Gil-galad's forces, Elrond and his king take their relationship to a new level.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Ereinion Gil-galad
Series: Kanó- and Nelyo and -Káno [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995166
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daphnerunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/gifts), [akirakurosawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirakurosawa/gifts).



> okay so I know this is not mae OR mags OR finno but it fits into my hcs about this verse so into this series it goes. a fair bit of the series is pretty standalone anyway
> 
> gift fic for two of the biggest gil/elrond fans in my life

Elrond traced galaxies across Gil-galad’s dark skin.Those luminous freckles across his lower back, as if some celestial painter had spread starlight across it.“My king,” he whispered softly, kissing one shoulder blade, then another.“What would you?”

Gil-galad made a soft noise.“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“I do not wish to be your king tonight.”He rolled over onto his back, regarding Elrond with solemn, dark eyes, his lanky form spread across the bed.

“No?” Elrond ran a hand slowly up his side.“Well, then you shall not be.Do you wish us to be just two Elves in love, or—” he had to take a breath to say these words, not to let Gil-galad see how difficult the question was for him to ask, “—shall I play the king and you the loyal subject?”He thought he had pulled it off well.

A slow smile spread across Gil-galad’s face, and he reached out to cup Elrond’s with one hand.“I should like to see you try,” he murmured.“No, no, love, I will not ask that of you.Let us be but two Elves together.”

Elrond nodded.He still found it difficult to believe that he was here, that they were here together, like this now.Outside the War of Wrath might be raging, but within the stone walls of the fortress, all was still and quiet.He could imagine the sharp diamonds of the stars, shining down in a black velvet night, onto a quiet, slumbering land.

What did the High King of the Noldor see in a coltish, barely-grown peredhel?A mystery for the ages, but Elrond was not complaining.At least he would not complain if he could get this right.If he could avoid looking like a completely inexperienced fool.All he had to go on was Maglor’s amused advice, most of it filtered through Elros, who had always been a little more precocious in that regard.

He turned his face into Gil-galad’s hand and kissed the palm of it, listening to his friend breathe in shakily at the contact.Elrond found he liked the sound of that.He nuzzled at Gil-galad’s palm, took it in his own and kissed the wrist.Gil-galad made a soft, shocky little noise, and when Elrond paused and looked up, he found that the other Elf was trembling slightly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked instantly, pausing in his motions.Gil-galad shook his head and looked to the side.“What is it?”Elrond scooted quickly up the bed and knelt between Gil-galad’s legs.

“Wrong…?” Gil-galad rubbed the back of his neck.“No, it—Elrond.”He ducked his head.“Nothing is wrong, I am just—”He looked sideways.“I—I have never done this before,” he said, all in a rush.“I know you are a peredhel, and—and Men are—different—I do not _mind_ , you understand, but—”

Elrond let out a squawk of hurried laughter, clutching at Gil-galad’s hand.“I have never done this before either,” he gabbled.“I never found anyone—” his cheeks were warming.“I never found anyone I wanted to do it with.”

“Ah.”Gil-galad took both of Elrond’s hand in his.“Then we can explore this together.”His dark eyes were very gentle.He leaned forward and kissed Elrond’s mouth.This, at least, they had done before.Elrond entwined their fingers and deepened the kiss, settling into Gil-galad’s lap.It was as if he belonged there.He swiped his tongue across Gil-galad’s bottom lip, then sucked on it, which made Gil-galad groan and shudder.

Gil-galad took his hands out of Elrond’s, but before Elrond could complain about it, he dropped both of them onto Elrond’s back and rubbed them down it.Shuddering, Elrond arched his back beneath the touch, his hips canting up, his erection brushing against Gil-galad’s.It was like lightning shooting up his spine, and he whimpered softly.

“Is this—” Gil-galad started, sounding strained and hesitant.

“ _More_ ,” Elrond told him eagerly.“Your hand—on both of us?”

He had such large hands, but elegant—long-fingered.The hands of a musician, though Elrond knew he was not trained in music.

“Perhaps with a little added lubrication,” Gil-galad said thoughtfully.He held one of the hands up to Elrond’s mouth.Elrond looked back at him, then took hold of the hand and guided it to his lips, sucking those two fingers into his mouth.Their weight on his tongue made him writhe in a way he didn’t quite understand; his own arousal ached between his legs.

He moaned around them, lathing his tongue around and between.Gil-galad made a muffled, delighted noise.“You are _beautiful_ like that, little star.”

The regard should have made him self-conscious.Perhaps it did, a little.There was a warmth in his cheeks as if wine had put it there.But he did not want to pay much heed to it.He sucked the fingers down further, letting his lips fall open a little, letting his head tilt back, and was rewarded with a harsh breath.Gil-galad’s other hand moved up his back and rested on his neck, fingers cupping the base of his skull and holding him still.It made Elrond’s hips buck harder, seeking desperately for any friction he could find.

“I—I like seeing you like this,” Gil-galad said breathlessly, sounding halfway between terrified at admitting it and just about as aroused as Elrond felt.

“ _Mmmnnnn_ —” he mumbled around the fingers, then pulled Gil-galad’s hand back out of his mouth so he could reply, “I like you seeing me like this.”Gil-galad trailed two spit-slick fingers across his cheekbone, and then the other hand slipped down his back again and pulled him close.

“I am too impatient, though, now,” Gil-galad said, possibly in apology, as he put his hand around both their erections and held them tight together.

“ _Oh_ — _nnn—yes_ ,” Elrond whined at the touch, at the sensation that spiked through him so deeply it seemed to rob the breath from his lungs.He caught at Gil-galad to steady himself, digging his fingers into his lover’s shoulders and letting his legs fall open.

He held on hard as the two of them began to rock in a clumsy, exquisite rhythm.“Gil—galad—” Elrond gasped.“ _Ai_ , it feels—”

Gil-galad made a throaty, desperate noise and accelerated the motion of his hand.There was sweat beading on Elrond’s forehead and collecting between his shoulder-blades, and he could feel the slickness of Gil-galad’s sweat beneath his hands.His hips twisted as he thrust eagerly into Gil-galad’s grasp.“I—” he gasped, and then the feeling took hold of him and seemed to invert the world into white/heat/ _pleasure_ —

His heartbeat slowed gradually as he blinked his way back to some semblance of normality to find that sometime in the heart-stopping moment of his own climax, Gil-galad had spilled himself as well.

“That was _wonderful_ ,” Elrond said fervently.Before Gil-galad could respond, he surged forward to claim his mouth again in a sloppy, sweaty kiss.Gil-galad groaned again, letting his arms fall about Elrond, and they flopped back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. 

They kissed deeply for another few minutes, and then Elrond pulled back a little and traced a spiral along Gil-galad’s muscled shoulder.“What have I done to deserve such attention?” he asked, half-laughing, half-serious.

Gil-galad’s eyes crinkled in a smile, but he answered quite straightforwardly. “You make me laugh, and you treat me as a friend in the way most—do not.”

Despite Maedhros and Maglor’s best efforts, the twins had arrived among Gil-galad’s folk in the middle of a pitched battle with Morgoth’s forces.They had seen a small group of Elves giving way before a packed formation of Orcs and immediately run to give aid, Elros ahead, Elrond a little behind.Just in time to watch the tall leader of the Elves break from the rest and hew five Orcs in half before taking a spear to his gut and trying to keep on fighting.

“ _Stop_!” Elrond had shouted, and Elros had put himself between the unknown warrior and the attacking Orcs.With Elros’s ferocity and the quick response of another group of Elves, they had managed to get the force safely back behind friendly lines, where the injured Elf had tried to get right back up and start directing the flow of supplies. 

The other Elves had protested mildly.Elrond had put himself in Gil-galad’s way and told him sharply that he was in no condition to be fighting and he _would_ sit down and shut up and let the healers do their job, or Elrond would take him by the ear and march him before the High King like a naughty child.He hadn’t realized at the time why so many of the other warriors had started laughing.It seemed to have set the tone for their relationship.

“You need a friend, I think,” Elrond told Gil-galad frankly now.Then he paused, feeling a not-so-old ache rising in his chest.“I know I do.”

“I certainly do,” Gil-galad agreed.“And I am honored that thou hast chosen me.”

Elrond laughed, a little self-conscious.“Who would not?” he said seriously, and Gil-galad did not try to answer, but only put a hand on his hair and stroked him very softly.The touch made Elrond shiver and melt onto him, boneless. 

“Like that,” he mumbled sleepily.

From far away, he heard Gil-galad’s silver laughter.“Has anyone ever told you that you are a cat, Elrond?”

“Mmm…you just did?”He giggled. 

“I suppose that is true.”Gentle lips touched the top of his head.“You should get some sleep, little peredhel.We have a long day tomorrow.”

“It will be fine,” Elrond assured him, though he could feel the warmth of sleep approaching him truly now.“You will be there.”

The soft little surprised, pleased noise that Gil-galad made was the last thing he heard before sleep claimed him.


End file.
